disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Helga K. Sinclair
Helga Katrina Sinclair ("K" for comrades) is a tough, skillful fighter who has now become a fugitive...and a tough obstacle for The Government plans to find, research and dominate the special powers in the Disney's "Sixth Sense" World. Born with psychometric abilities, she can visualize any object's past or future by a single touch, and has been in the run for almost three years, in independent missions, though she has now decided to participate and teach the arts of survival. So far, she has had contact with Tarzan, Jim Hawkins, Korso and Commander Rourke, being Tarzan and Jim two of her new allies, and Korso and Rourke being intimate companions during her years of work at The Government. It has been implied much about her elite past and selected training, thus forming part of the special ones that have avoided attack and persecution, and have even received special attention and guidance from their government superiors. Her future is unclear right now, as well as her whereabouts, after her fight with Commander Rourke, and her escape to a mysterious cabin with Jim and Tarzan. Meaning Of Name Helga recognizes her own name as a curse. Her first name, Helga, signifies "the holy clairvoyant". Her middle name, Katrina, is defined as "the one that loves the past". Her last name, Sinclair, is implied to mean sin, as the first letters assemblage in it. Helga's Past Helga K. Sinclair past is tricky. The few information we can gather until now comes from her retold memories to Jim Hawkins, whom she saved after an encounter between Commander Rourke and Jim, a fight with unresolved motives. Helga has always knew she had powers, as well as her father: her uncle Rothbart revealed her powers in the instant the baby Helga touched a strange talisman. Her father's reaction, however, was of support: knowing her life would be hard, he hired the best martial arts fighters, and it is implied that he also managed to obtain help from The Government's best men (possibly by working there or having influence in high political spheres), for Helga meets at a young age Commander Rourke, specialized in hand-to-hand combat, guns and machinery. She grew with him as a mentor, and it was him who suggested her as a suitable hunter, well-aware of her powers and the skills she had grew throughout the years. Initially, nobody knew about her powers, which suggests it was not allowed and potentially dangerous to accept and supervise agents with special powers (just as Hawkins's situation and reason to escape). It also suggests that she was the first one to enter as a gifted one under The Government's service. She continues her story by stating she met someone "again", at The Government's headquarters, after not seeing each other since childhood. They both fall in love. She reveals her powers, without his objection. His parents, however, find out, and for one reason or another, the police arrives to the wedding and start a revolt: Helga is able to escape, but her husband doesn't; it is implied he dies in the accident. She grows resentful of The Government's attitude and recklessness, realizing their incompetence and brutality, and their still present weaknesses in security against special ones. Lilhelgaandcommander.jpg Helgalover.jpg Helga's Present Situation Her memory stops here, without revealing how she abandoned The Government's shelter and escaped her master's side, or revealing the true identity of her antique lover. They are interrupted by someone who has seen all the fight and heard all in the shadows: Tarzan. He explains he has been traveling, and that he admires Helga's strenght and lack of fear, though he does not reveal he has fallen for her. By touching the letter he carries with him, Helga is able to know all the things that have happened. She also reveals Tarzan, after touching a ring he carries with his clothes, that in the future, he will be fighting with another special, and guessing, not very concerned, that he could finish in the other side, along The Government lines. Nevertheless this akward revelation, she urges both of them to hurry up and follow her, for she knows where to go and who to visit. A small cabin is the destiny...the resident, unknown. Helga´s Relationships With Other Characters Commander Rourke: Incomplete profile. He has been Helga's mentor since she was a kid, and has taught her everything he knows. He specialized in demon hunt, hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. He was knocked down by Helga after the fight where he almost kills Jim, who has been on the run. He is not, however, dead and his whereabouts are unknown. Korso: Incomplete profile. It is implied he not only works for The Government, but that he worked as Helga´s companion before or after having Joseph as companion. He knows about Helga´s power, and it is implied they have already discussed her dilemma of capturing others like her. He assures her he understands her, but that nothing can be done for the rest. Tarzan: Tarzan has visions of other´s future or present pain, and can feel danger and pain from other humans. He witnesses his vision of Helga fighting Rourke, and confirms his suspicions that Helga is the person who transmits the security and lack of fear he needs, after all these years experiencing alien death and sorrow. He falls in love with her and reveals himself after Helga´s fight. He is the one to handle the letter to Helga that will allow her to know the current situation of all the characters that have touched that letter. Jim Hawkins: 'Jim owns her his life. After a battle against Commander Rourke, without inmmediate explained reasons, he is saved by Helga, leaving Commander Rourke and fleeing with her to a safe place, where he listens to her story. He continues his journey, now with Helga leading the way, and Tarzan as companion. He had also been a hunter, his power emerging after him murdering accidentaly a female fugitive. He has been having visions of death souls, and it is unkown if he can actually communicate with them. Since the apparitions started and he was discovered, he has been hunted, just like any other special one. 'Video Sequence of Helga´s Story thumb|300px|left|First Video: Missive thumb|300px|left|Encountering with Commander, Jim and Tarzan join, introducing Korso thumb|300px|left|Tarzan´s point of view: First Encounter with Helga